Survivor: Winners/Episodes/You're an All-Star
You're an All-Star is the eight episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Up Top Both contestants will try to cimb to the top of a very slippery, tall pole. Whoever first grabs the flag positioned at the top of the pole wins the challenge. Winner: '''Joey Tribbiani '''Reward and Immunity Challenge: At the Top The contestants will stand on poles, balancing. When they've fallen down, they will be able to start shaking someone else's pole. Whoever is the last person left balancing wins immunity and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. '''Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley Story Day 27 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Yamada and Joey get ready to fight for their survival. Yamada immediately takes a faster approach to the climbing, whereas Joey tries to go slow and steady. This seems to work in Yamada's favour, as he quickly makes it near the top of the pole. Joey tries to go faster to catch up, but quickly loses his grip and falls down, having to start all over again. As Joey makes another run for it, immediately falling down, Yamada loses his grip right by the top. With both at an even playing field, Yamada makes another go, once again going steady upwards, while Joey yet again falls - and after that, yet again. Realising he needs to change up his strategy, Joey goes for a new way to climb, quickly overtaking the now slow-going Yamada, who gets so shocked by Joey that he loses his grip and falls. Trying again, faster this time, Yamada quickly slips, but then starts a slow but steady climb, matching Joey's now slower pace. As Joey reaches the flag, he has to let go of one hand to grab it - unable to get to it in time, he can't hold on with just one hand, falling all the way down to the bottom again. He's followed by Yamada, who at the same time falls, too. With both once again back at the start, they go for it again. Yamada keeps it steady, while Joey falls. Joey gets up to try again, but after almost catching up to Yamada, he can't hold on and falls yet again. Yamada continues upwards, but soon slips too. Joey catches his breath as Yamada makes a short and ill-fated attempt to climb. With both back at the start, they catch their breaths for a while, but then start climbing again, both at once. Yamada yet again goes for a faster approach, while Joey takes it very slow. Joey's method seems to work out, as Yamada soon falls. He gets up - and falls again. Yamada tries to figure out a working strategy, while Joey manages to make his way to the top. Once there, he gets ready for another attempt to grab the flag. Yamada starts climbing, and as he does, Joey makes his move. As before, he can't hold on with only one hand... But this time, he manages to grab the flag as he falls, winning yet another challenge and staying alive in the game. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Joey on his win, and sends Yamada out of the game. Everyone else heads back to camp. Day 28 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Kurou is the first to fall, only lasting a few seconds. He starts shaking Nick's pole. The next to fall is Hodges, however, who starts shaking J.D.'s pole. 4 minutes into the challenge, Monica suddenly falls, starting to shake the Master's pole. In a shocking moment, challenge beast Finn goes next, going for Snow's pole. Nick falls next, going for Luki's pole. After J.D. falls and goes for Harry's pole, Harry falls and goes for Odysseus' pole. With 9 winners left, the Master falls after 20 minutes. He starts shaking Catherine's pole, as Felix falls and also shakes the pole of Catherine. 10 minutes later, Jedi Master Yoda falls, starting to frantically shake the pole of Gandalf. This causes the old man to be unable to continue balancing, falling down, and starting to shake Carol's pole. The 6 remaining all last another hour, when Snow suddenly falls. He joins Harry in shaking Odysseus' pole. It is, however, Luki that falls next, and he also starts shaking Odysseus' pole. Despite Odysseus' pole shaking violently, he manages to hold on, and it is Carol that falls 10 minutes later. She joins the group shaking Odysseus' pole. Even so, Odysseus holds on, as Catherine goes next. With four people already shaking Odysseus' pole, Catherine instead starts shaking Ron's, who until now has been completely still. Both balance on for another hour, but then, one of them can't bear the shaking anymore. That person is Odysseus, who falls, giving Ron immunity and reward. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Ron on his second win in a row, and Ron decides to send J.D. to exile. Everyone else heads back to camp to prepare for tribal the next day. Day 29 Tribal Council 9: Champions Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Harry Potter to Ron Weasley, referring to the fact that Harry considers Ron an All-Star even though Ron wasn't on All-Stars. Gallery